How to Get Revenge, and How to Take it Back
by ellie rae
Summary: Alex and her friend Hayley have just found out that Alex's long time boyfriend has cheated on her with a younger girl. In order to get back at this girl, they plot and execute several different plans of revenge only to realize they wish they hadn't.


Chapter One

"Here we go, again! How many times do I have to tell you she doesn't mean anything to me?" Erik, my boyfriend of two years, shouted at me.

"I don't know, maybe as many as it takes for me to believe you!" I bellowed back.

Erik didn't reply to that one. Instead, he took one final look at me and turned towards the door, slamming it as he left. I sighed and sat on the floor with a thump. In case you're wondering, this isn't rare. Erik and I fight constantly. For two people in love, we seem to really hate each other.

I'm Alex, by the way. 18 year old, redheaded, plain-old Alex. And right now, my boyfriend and I are fighting over 17 year old, blonde and bodacious, perfect Lina. Yeah, it's one of those stories. Or is it?  
>Anyways, Lina is this junior from my high school who thinks it's totally cool to snuggle up to my boyfriend and attempt to steal him away.<p>

I know what you're thinking. "Oh, poor little Alex is imagining things because she's insecure." Wrong. I mean, yeah, I'm insecure, but this little bitch really is trying to steal my boyfriend. And of course, Erik is so blind to her attempts that he's really beginning to think I'm crazy. Still don't believe me? Okay, well you'll see soon enough!

After Erik had gone and I had sat on my butt for a few minutes, I decided to call my sister. I figured listening to her whine about her life would help me feel better about mine. I picked up my phone and dialed, listening to the phone ring for about 20 seconds. I realized she probably wasn't going to answer. That's just my luck.  
>I sighed again, pulled myself up, and headed towards the stairs that led to my room. I had just hit the first step when my door opened.<p>

"Oh my god. What happened this time Alex? I ran into Erik, literally, as he was storming out. He looked pissed."  
>(Yeah, that's Hayley, my best friend. You're gonna like her.)<p>

"I didn't do anything! I was just asking about why he had text messages from Lina on his phone! He got mad because he said I was assuming rather than asking, or something ridiculous," I shouted at her, "Why do you automatically assume it's my fault anyways."

Hayley smirked, and gave me one of her famous "Seriously?" looks. I sighed, yes, again. Hayley knows me too well. Sometimes it scares me.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm jealous. I just don't want to feel like I have to compete with this little girl. It's not fair." I sobbed.

"You know, he's been with you for two years for a reason. I highly doubt he's just planning on throwing it all away for a one night stand with some jail bait." She chuckled.

I smiled. Of course, she was right again. Erik and I had been together for two years. One girl isn't going to ruin that for me. He loves me, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.  
>"You're right. Sorry. Do you think I should call him and apologize?" I asked.<p>

"I think you should probably let him text you first. He looked pretty upset, let him cool down and come to you when he's ready to talk." Hayley answered.

I nodded my head in agreement and headed up to my room. Hayley followed, and we both crashed on my bed the minute we opened the door. As usual, my room was a mess. I never was one for organization or cleaning or any of that crap. My mom calls me "artistic". I think that's code for lazy.

Hayley and I spent the rest of the night talking, and just being our plain weird selves. We finally crashed around 4 in the morning, and didn't wake up until noon. I yawned, and pulled out my cell to see if Erik had texted me. Sure enough, two new text messages.

One was from the night before, and the other was from this morning. I read the one from last night first.

"I'm still pissed at you. After everything we've been through, you still don't trust me. I can't believe you."

That one hurt, but it was understandable. I read the next one.

"Alex, I'm sorry… I kissed Lina last night..."

**To be continued.**


End file.
